According to Me
by Blue-Sun
Summary: Claudia Lighthawk has never met Harry Potter, seven years after his graduation. Claudia is a 7th year Ravenclaw who thinks she is cliche with blonde hair, standing 5'10, head girl, and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. But when mystery strikes, c
1. Common Homework

DISLAIMER - I am in no way associated with JK Rowling, or her publishers, and I in no way created Harry Potter or any characters mentioned in the series. All other characters are my creation, including Claudia Lighthawk and Zach Holsen.  
  
**  
  
Claudia looked quietly over the horizon from the empty room at the end of the Ravenclaw girl's dorms, alone. It was amazing how easy it was to escape everyone when someone really tried, and she had just not tried before, it would seem like. Her life was just....well, crazy.  
  
A flock of birds fluttered off in the distance, their shadow reflecting down in the twilight. On the windowseal five candles of various sizes sat, and in her lap her Muggle Studies book lie open to the second page, waiting for her to return to her duty.  
  
"Why did life deal miss these cards?" she muttered, picking up her quill and dipping it in the black ink. Pressing the pen to the parchment:  
  
The muggle utensil called the computer is used for many practical things an owl could do just as well. It retrieves simple information and returns it to the user. In my opinion, the muggles are just blindsiding themselves because soon they will feel the computer's wrath upon them after the overuse it and it gets mad.  
  
Laughing at her writing, Claudia began to think deeply about her life. The eldest daughter in a pure-blooded wizarding family, all female besides her father, as well as head girl and captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team. She herself thought she was cliche, but being smart and athletic didn't help anything. Jonah Kebellum always told her she was amazing, but she never believed the fourth year beater's remarks.  
  
The Lighthawks always had a reputation of receiving the spotlight at Hogwarts. Thirty years ago, her father Azarian was leading the Hufflepuff quidditch team to victory while her mother was voted prettiest girl. And ofcourse the cute girl gets the cute quidditch captain.  
  
Her sister Ophelia, a 5th year Hufflepuff, would always tell her that life had it's reasons, but when she read that in a muggle book called The Bible, she was a bit baffled by it. Suddenly, the door behind her creaked open, and Zachary Holsen was standing there, still wearing his quidditch uniform even though the game had ended five hours prior. The intricate blue and white was magnificent in the golden glow, compared to Claudia's knee-length plaid skirt and white blouse, her blonde hair still dripping from her shower.  
  
"Zach, you're not supposed to be on the girls wing!" Claudia yelped as she jumped up, her muggle studies book skidding across the floor. Pulling Zach, just two inches taller than her, away from the door before she slammed it, she sighed.  
  
Zach laughed, his brown hair disheveled. "Don't worry...Larissa made sure no one would tell I was down here," he said as he picked up her book and handed it back to her. "Working on muggle studies?"  
  
"Yes, as it does seem," Claudia said. "I'm writing a report on the computer. You're a muggle. Why don't you help me?"  
  
A lanky boy of seventeen, Zachary Holsen was a muggle-born boy who had taken a liking to Claudia from the first day. The pure-blood wizard and her muggle companion. "Fine, just write what I'll say and you will get a great grade."  
  
Claudia rolled her eyes as she sat down on the floor, pushing the chair aside. Pulling out her wand, 'wingardium leviosa', she intoned and one by one the five candles floated down beside her. Setting her wand down beside her, she turned to Zach. "Are you going to sit down or not?"  
  
Puffing up like a balloon, Zach humphed. "Did it ever hit you sitting down on the floor is a bit tough while wearing quidditch robes?"  
  
Shaking her head, Claudia stood up and shoved her things in her bag, blowing out the candles. "Then we'll go to the common room and you can change into something you more proper for homework." She grinned, and opened the door and walked out, the candle-lit hallway revealing the seven doors for the seven years currently in Ravenclaw.  
  
Zach pondered for a minute and ran after her, catching up after a second as Claudia stopped at a door and pushed it open, walking over to a four-poster bed covered in blue and white and grabbed a black satchel off the trunk infront of it, walking out the door and closing it.  
  
"I had to get my sweets," she told him as she put it in his hands.  
  
Opening it, a huge assortment of candy and treats was revealed, and Zach began to foam at the mouth. "How much money did your parents give you before school started?"  
  
"Forty galleons," Claudia said as she pushed the main door open, walking out onto the landing and then down the spiral staircase to the main common area, where bunches of her classmates sat and did their work. Claudia found a couch under a light, and dropped her things and herself onto it. "Now go change," she told Zach with a motherly hint to her voice.  
  
"Fine," Zach said as he marched down the hallway to the boy's dorms. Claudia pulled her muggle studies book back out, and took a handful of Every Flavour Beans out and popped them into her mouth, not caring much about the flavour.  
  
After about five minutes, Zach returned in baggy pants and a T-shirt that said 'Rock On!' in huge bold letters across the front. Plopping down next to Claudia, she realized he had his bag of books with him, as well. "I might as well do my homework, too."  
  
Claudia laughed as she opened her muggle studies book up to the page she had left it. Putting her raven feather quill into the black ink, she nibbled on the end of the quill. "I probably should write to my parents and tell them we won, but my dad will not be happy it was over my sister and Hufflepuff.. Ophelia didn't look that happy when I stole the quaffle from her and scored."  
  
"Which is why I play keeper," Zach said, pulling out a thick book titled 'Practical Defense', which was the newly assigned book for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professer Imation, the petite young brunette who said she had just graduated Hogwarts five years ago. Claudia remembered Holly Imation, because she was the Gryffindor seeker.  
  
Pulling out another piece of parchment, she scribbled a quick, poorly written note to her parents in Yorkshire.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad, Ophelia probably sent a note with Janus telling you this earlier, but just wanted to tell you that Ravenclaw defeated Hufflepuff 210 - 60. Also, Amelia is fitting in just fine and she really enjoys transfiguration. She is the best in her class, says Professer Haven, out of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students in first year. She's made so many friends. Well, I'll write a longer letter later. Much Love! Claudia  
  
Wrapping the letter in a piece of string, she set it down beside her and finished her three page essay, with Zach's help. Looking at Zach's parchment, she saw he was now working on his report for Herbology on wolfsbane. "You're still working on that?  
  
Zach simply nodded.  
  
"I did that yesterday afternoon after divination and before Ancient Runes," Claudia said as she pulled out the five sheets of parchment and handed it to him. "I still have to do my divination report, but I have to go on duty. I have to meet up with Quin and the prefects and check in with Professer Flitwick, so I'll be back in about three hours."  
  
"You have to hard a life," Zach said with a shake of his head, taking the report and reading it. "I still have to write those reports for astronomy and arithmancy after this, but I'll wait for you. I want you to take a look at my broom."  
  
Claudia giggled. "Did you break a tail-twig again?"  
  
Zach shook his head. "No. It's chipping."  
  
"Ick," Claudia said as she pictured her own Firebolt 3000, a present from her father two Christmases ago. "Well, I'll see you later." Standing up, Claudia gracefully walked out the archway into a second floor corridor and off towards the great hall. 


	2. Quin, Claudia, and One Big Explosion

Claudia marched into the great hall, reaching into her bag and pulling out her cloak with Head Girl pin attatched. Pulling it on, she noticed that the three of the eight prefects were missing. Quin Markby, the Gryffindor Head Boy, was holding a piece of parchment she recognized as the assignments Quin and she had written up at lunch. Walking over with a smile, Claudia tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Quin jumped, a bit scared as he turned to Claudia, smiling as he saw it was only her and not a zombie. "Hi, Claudia. Chandria and Logan are not here yet from Hufflepuff, and Beatrice doesn't know where Corson is." Claudia knew that Chandria Valence and Logan Friezen would probably be a few minutes late, since they both were taking eight classes for the first time, and Corson Burson was probably doing something evil. Beatrice Fatorina, with her straight black hair and gray eyes, didn't hit most as a Slytherin, but most also didn't think she would be dating a Hufflepuff. Many just thought she was a girl who would do anything to get what she wanted.  
  
"But Lacey, Evan, Jade, and Parker are here, right?" she asked, surveying the five who were there.  
  
"Yeah," Quin said as he looked at the list. Clearing his throat, "okay guys. I went ahead and checked in with the Professer and he approved our schedule. Evan and Lacey, you two will take the dungeons and first floor, Jade and Parker, you two the second and third, Beatrice, you and Corson will take the fourth and fifth, and Chandria and Logan will take the sixth and seventh. Claudia and I will take outdoors and the outer buildings. Check all classrooms."  
  
Lacey Lawrence, a petite redheaded 6th year Gryffindor who wore glasses, raised her hand. Claudia nodded to her. "Yes, last time Evan and I took the dungeons and first floor we found Peeves messing around with some of the...chains. What should we do?"  
  
Claudia sighed. "Tell him you'll make the Bloody Baron come after him. If you have to, come and find me and I'll find the Bloody Baron myself and proove my point to him. If you can't find me, find a professer." Claudia smiled to the girl, who whispered something to Evan, and they both laughed.  
  
"Sorry we are late!" cried Chandria and Logan at the same time as they burst down the stairwell, both wearing canary yellow sweaters under their cloaks. Both were tall and lanky, Chandria with chin length brown hair and Logan with scruffy blonde hair.  
  
"No problem," Quin told them as they walked behind Lacey and Evan, both easily clearing the small Gryffindors. Corson Burson still was a no-show, and Beatrice was getting a bit pale-faced. She didn't want to go alone. "You two are taking the sixth and seventh floors."  
  
The pair nodded just as a loud banging started from the hallway leading towards the dungeons, and the pastry black haired Corson appeared. "I'm here," he said.  
  
"Beatrice will tell you your assignment," Claudia told him as he walked over to Beatrice, who looked sullenly at him. "Okay, everyone. Any suspicious activity gets reported to me or the nearest professer. One or two should be around. Judging Professer Flitwick, he might be up in his office."  
  
Everyone nodded. Claudia and Quin smiled smugly.  
  
"Okay, then. You are dismissed." Everyone began to go in their seperate directions, and Quin and Claudia headed for the door outside. Claudia reached in her bag and pulled out a blue and white sweater, taking off her cloak quickly and pulling it on before replacing her cloak. Quin was already wearing a red sweater under his black cloak. As they pushed one of the huge doors open, the chill nipped at them.  
  
"It sure is cold," Quin noted as he rubbed his hands together. Claudia nodded and pulled her hands into her sleeves. Quin pulled out his wand, and uttered 'lumos', light quickly appearing at the end of his wand. Smiling to Claudia, they began to walk towards the greenhouses to check for intruders.  
  
"What's your major again?" Quin asked Claudia as they quickly walked across the grounds.  
  
"I am working with both potions and charms," Claudia said as they reached greenhouse one, Quin opening the door and peaking his head in. Sure no one was inside, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
Quin nodded. "I'm a herbology major," he told her as they checked the second greenhouse, unlocking the door and peering in. "I spend most of my free time out here with Professer Sprout helping out. I want to get hired as a magical botanist." Claudia thought for a second, and remembered Quin's mother was a muggle and his father a wizard. His father, named Orlin, was a former Ravenclaw beater who was friends with her father. Quin himself didn't care for athletics.  
  
"When I get a chance I help Professers Flitwick and Moon with whatever I can, but mostly quidditch and being a Head Girl take up most of my time," Claudia told him as they unlocked the door to Greenhouse number three and looked in. "I really want to work in the Office of Magical Catastrophes. I have about twenty books on those kind of things."  
  
Quin laughed as they checked the final greenhouse. "My sister Meena is a 5th year in Slytherin, so more than likely we'll get a dark witch in the family. I have a five year old sister named Brianne, too. If she was sorted right now, she would be a Hufflepuff."  
  
Claudia nodded as they made their way towards the Lake. "I have six sisters and no brothers," she told him. "My sister Ophelia is a 5th year Hufflepuff, and is a chaser for their team. My sister Natalie is a 3rd year Hufflepuff and is concentrating on her academics this year. My sister Amelia is a 1st year Ravenclaw, like me. And my little sisters are Lydia, Victoria, and Sophia. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad a Hufflepuff. We've never had a Slytherin or Gryffindor in the family. Sorry."  
  
Quin chuckled. "No worries."  
  
A loud bang sounded, scaring them. "What was that?!" Claudia shrieked, spinning to see a storage building on fire. "Someone blew that shed up!"  
  
"Time to work your catastrophe learnings," Quin said as they broke into a sprint towards the shed. They were met by Professer Moon, an aging woman of about 50 who tought potions ever since Snape accepted a position at Durmstrang. Accompanying the Professer was a 2nd year Slytherin she didn't recognize.  
  
"Are you two alright?" the Professer asked, and Quin and Claudia nodded in unison. "Good. You can help me out here. Xavier, go get Headmistress McGonagall would you?"  
  
Xavier skulked off, breaking into a run after a few feet. Quin groaned. "Do you think he will actually get the Headmistress?"  
  
"Not really," Moon said as she pondered for a moment. "Alright, you two. Go grab some buckets and start pouring the water on." 


	3. Investigation and Charm

Claudia quickly began to step up her efforts to out the blaze out, even after the Headmistress did not arrive. Soon three more prefects had arrived. After twenty minutes, all that was left was a smoldering pile of rubble as Claudia and Quin collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
"What happened?" Lacey asked, kneeling down beside the mess to look at what had happened. Professer Moon had already disappeared to find the Headmistress, leaving Claudia, Quin, Lacey, Evan, and Beatrice to guard the remains.  
  
"I have no clue," Claudia managed as she put her face in her hands. She was soot covered, and she was as hot as anyone could possibly be. "We were just walking around when *bang*. That is when the Professer arrived. We have no clue what happened in between all of that or who is was or anything. We were stumped, and still are."  
  
"The Headmistress will have a good idea of what to do," Evan said, poking through what appeared to be a trowel with his foot. Turning around abrubtly, he gave a sly grin. "She learned from Dumbledore himself, and you know how everyone makes him out to be."  
  
Looking up, Quin sighed. "If I had to guess right now I would say this was the work of a student. I don't see anything that would point me to believe that it was dark arts or anything. What do you think, Claudia? Your father is an auror, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Claudia said, looking over at him with sullen eyes. "I couldn't really say, but the Headmistress should know. It really just looks like a 4th year playing around. I'm not an expert on how 4th years can cause catastrophes, so you shouldn't be asking me. Lacey, you're majoring in Defense Against the Dark Arts, aren't you?"  
  
The red head nodded. "I don't see nay of the signs that would point me to believe that."  
  
"I really do not think we should try to make assumptions," Evan told them flatly, shaking his foot off. "There comes the Professer and Headmistress now." He pointed to the two figures walking across the lawns.  
  
"Here we are," Moon said as she allowed McGonagall to pass by. "Claudia and Quin were by the herbology greenhouses when it happened, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
McGonagall walked over to the edge of the ruins. "It doesn't look like the dark arts. But I want all of you to be on the lookout for any suspicious signs that it could be. You can all go back to your houses now. Professer Moon and I will handle it from here."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the all said in unison as the lumbered to their feet and began to make their way towards the building. Claudia and Quin hung back, allowing the others to go ahead.  
  
"What do your parents do for a living?" Claudia asked, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"Me dad does work for Gringotts in Wales and me mum is a housewife," he told her quietly, brushing a stray piece of his brown hair out of his face. "And your dad is an auror and your mum is writer. That is pretty common knowledge since one of her books is on the required reading."  
  
Claudia grinned. "I sometimes don't like the fact that I am treated like royalty because my mother writes about charms, and the fact that most people consider me a stuck up brat who gets her way all of the time. I don't, and that is a fact."  
  
"I can surely understand." Quin stopped, and Claudia soon afterwards. "We've known each other for seven years now, and I really like you. Well, what I wanted to ask is if you will go with me to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Of course," she told him, kissing him on the cheek. "I was wondering if you would ask me or if I would have to ask you."  
  
Quin blushed, hurrying ahead. "Well, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." He disappeared into the building, leaving Claudia alone on the lawn. She smiled, turning around to see the Headmistress now accompanied by two more Professers.  
  
"Whatever happened, they sure seem suspicious." Finally, she turned and made her way into the building and up to the Ravenclaw house. 


	4. Offending Natures

Claudia's eyes fluttered open quickly, and the first thing she realized was that the common room was empty. She cursed under her breath, jumping up and pulling on her robes before she noticed that it was not even seven o'clock. Sighing, she sat down and slowed down. Breakfast could wait.  
  
"-can you believe they cancelled classes today?" a voice said from the hall as the door opened, four seventh year girls walking in with a look of wonder on their faces. "I asked around, and no one knows why. Some people think that a professer went mad and blew up a shed by the greenhouses."  
  
"Like that would really happen," a second one said, Liza Jacobsen, as she flopped down onto her bed beside Claudia's. "So, sleepy head. You finally decided to wake up." She giggled. Claudia always thought muggle borns seemed to giggle a lot. "Well, you might as well go back to bed. They've cancelled all activities for the day, and we are to stay in our houses."  
  
"Which is good because I haven't finished my potions homework..." the first speaker, Kandi Leddersby, said loudly, pulling off her shoes and laying down on her bed. A cat hissed, scaring the girl until she realized she had laid down on Liza's cat Nipper. Kandi moaned, throwing the cat off the bed and watching it scamper out the door to the common room. "But I don't understand why. We were going to study see-dee players in muggle studies."  
  
"CD Players," Liza corrected, shaking her head and rolling over. "I don't understand why you just don't go to London and try and see for yourself what everything is instead of forcing yourself to take a pointless class about it."  
  
A third girl, Frieda Jasper, moaned. "Some of us are not muggle-born," she told Liza haughtily, shaking her head and sitting down on the end of Kandi's bed. "Some of us also like to learn. I might be all book-smarts but I know better than to hope they cancelled classes, Kandi."  
  
"Do you want me to fail?" Kandi replied.  
  
Claudia sighed, standing up. "All of you, just be quiet. A professer did not blow up a shed, but someone did. They were right to cancel classes, because someone needs to find out who did it. It was downright dangerous."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Claudia," the final girl, Irene Schaeffer, piped, her short, plump frame much unlike Claudia's. "You might be smart and athletic, but some of us need the time to catch up." Irene fell to her bed, pulling out a charms book and begining to study. "I had a test today."  
  
"Something is up, and someone needs to find out what is happening," Claudia said, pulling on the rest of her clothes and picking up her robe. "I am going to find the Headmistress and ask her myself. I am worried, unlike you, and I don't want to be killed because I was being ignorant." She humphed, and disappeared out the door without another word. 


End file.
